Enchanted
by The Heartbreak Girl
Summary: Ketika dua orang saling bertolak belakang bertemu di sebuah lapangan basket.


**Enchanted**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**

**Rated T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Typos dan Ooc dari kedua karakter.  
**

Seorang gadis blonde baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di taman yang bernama Shinjuku Gyoen di distrik Shinjuku. Ia bermaksud untuk mecari ketenangan di taman ini tetapi keadaan berbanding terbalik. Taman bergaya prancis ini sudah penuh oleh banyak orang sejak tadi. Terbukti dari dirinya yang susah mencari bangku panjang untuk duduk rileks. Pelan-pelan, gadis Jerman ini mengumpat menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"_Verda__mm__t_.."(1)

Entah apakah Annie-nama gadis ini- harus menyalahkan ayahnya yang mengirimnya sekolah di negara asing. Bahkan, ayahnya pun tidak mau menemaninya tinggal disini dengan alasan agar bisa hidup mandiri. Disinilah Annie, berdiri sebagai orang asing demi pendidikan. Karena pribadinya yang introvert, ia tak punya teman sejak ia masuk ke sekolah pertama kali. Kecuali ibu tetangga sebelah yang selalu memerhatikan dirinya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya juga menganggap Annie itu aneh karena rasnya sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Hari-harinya juga dipenuhi buku buku dan rumus-rumus jika dipandang sangat merumitkan. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Annie ke Tokyo hanya untuk pendidikan. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Karena bosan di taman itu, Annie memutuskan meninggalkannya dan mencari tempat selain taman itu. Ia berjalan cukup jauh dan ia tak kepikiran bagaimana pulangnya nanti. Saat ini ia ingin mencari tempat yang membuatnya sangat nyaman dari kepenatan sehari-hari. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah lapangan basket yang sepi. Kecuali ia melihat satu orang sedang serius memainkan basket . Akhirnya Annie memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan. Ia mengeluarkan headset dari tasnya dan duduk tenang sambil menikmati lagu lagu dari ipodnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arahnya tanpa diketahui oleh Annie. Bola basket itu tepat dibawah kaki Annie. Sontak pemuda itu berteriak ke arah Annie untuk mengambilkannya

"Hoi perempuan yang disana. Ambilkan bolaku!"

Sementara Annie memandang pemuda itu sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Merasa dikacangi oleh Annie, pemuda itu berteriak lagi dengan volume suara lebih keras. Hasilnya, tetap nihil.

Sambil menggerutu, pria berkulit coklat uhukseksiuhuk berjalan bernama Aomine itu mendekati Annie. Ia mengambil bola basket itu dengan kasar sambil menatap Annie tajam.

"_Teme_.."(2)

Annie menatapnya balik dengan tatapan datarnya sembari melepas kedua headset "Ada masalah?"

"Tentu. Kau benar-benar gadis tuli!"

"Kau yang buta. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku memakai headset"

"Tapi kau punya perasaan bukan ketika bola basket menyentuh kakimu huh!?"

"Cih. Aku tak peduli"

Tak mau berdebat lagi, Aomine memutuskan untuk kembali bermain basket. Ia meninggalkan Annie sambil melengos. Sementara Annie hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar. Entah sejak kapan Annie jadi ketularan guru bahasa asingnya di sekolah yang selalu datar setiap hari. Tentang kejadian tadi, sepertinya ia sudah biasa menghadapi seperti itu di sekolahnya. Bahkan, beberapa anak laki-laki berani mengangkat kerah bajunya dan menantangnya untuk berkelahi. Untungnya, dengan bela diri Muay Thai ia bisa membuat beberapa anak yang mengganggunya jadi terkapar di tanah.

Annie memerhatikan Aomine yang sedang tekun bermain basket. Dalam pikirannya, Aomine terlihat sangat lincah bagaikan seekor macan yang sedang mengejar mangsanya dan menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Ia dapat mendengar suara decitan sepatu beradu dengan suara bola basket yang memantul ditambah ring basket beberapa kali berbunyi ketika Aomine memasukkan bolanya. Entah sejak kapan Annie mengecilkan volume suara ipodnya. Tapi hal yang terpenting adalah,

Annie tertarik dengan permainan basket Aomine.

Ia melupakan sikap kasarnya tadi. Kedua bola matanya memerhatikan Aomine dengan seksama seolah-olah dia adalah atraksi macan yang sering ia lihat di kebun binatang. Oke, kejam sekali Annie menyamakan Aomine dengan hewan macan. Tapi Annie memang menyukai hewan buas macan. Ia hanya mengumpamakan Aomine itu lincah seperti macan.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah berada diatas kepala menandakan hari sudah siang. Aomine mengelap keringat yang jatuh sebesar biji jagung. Perlahan-lahan, Annie bangkit dari bangkunya berjalan menuju Aomine yang sedang terengah-engah. Ia mengeluarkan minuman isotonik dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Aomine.

"Ini. Untukmu"

Aomine melirik Annie sebentar lalu mengambil minuman itu dan langsung meneguknya sampai setengah

"_Sankyu_"(3)

Annie mengangguk lalu mengambil minuman isotonik lagi dari tasnya lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Mereka berdua sama sama tenggelam didalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh.

"Apa?" ujar Annie lagi-lagi datar.

"Bahasa Jepangmu bagus juga..."

"Karena aku bersekolah disini"

Kemudian, terjadi keheningan yang canggung. Sampai akhirnya Annie berjalan menjauh dari Daiki

"Yo, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa"

Annie meninggalkan lapangan itu membuat Aomine melongo heran. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'dasar'. Aomine mengambil bola basketnya lalu meninggalkan lapangan itu di sisi yang berbeda sehingga ia tak berpapasan dengan Annie. Pertemuannya dengan Aomine cukup membuat sebuah percikan kecil di hidupnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia sangat 'senang' bertemu dengan pemuda tadi.

Annie terus berjalan ke jalan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak tahu saat ini ia dimana. Di kanan dan kirinya hanya rumah rumah penduduk tetapi anehnya sangat sepi sehingga membuat Annie heran. Sampai akhinya di sebuah pertigaan, ada sekumpulan pemuda dengan pakaian _yankee__(4)__. _Dari wajah mereka berempat sudah terlihat bahwa mereka mencari mangsa seorang perempuan. Annie menghela nafas panjang lalu ia berjalan melewati kumpulan pemuda yankee itu. Keempat yankee itu tinggi sehingga Annie merasa dikelilingi oleh monster. Ketika melewati, mereka langsung mengitari Annie dengan seringai sangat licik.

"Helo miss..." ujar salah satu dari mereka

"Kau sepertinya tersesat. Ayo ikut kami"

"Benar. Kau akan menyukainya nona"

Annie hanya memandang mereka berempat dengan wajah datar lalu menjawab "Tidak tertarik"

Sontak jawaban itu membuat mereka menjadi 'liar'. Mereka menatap Annie seolah Annie adalah seenggok daging yang siap disantap oleh para serigala.

"Sepertinya, nona ini butuh pelajaran sedikit.."

Salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Annie hingga terjatuh ke aspal. Terbentuk sebuah luka lecet ketika aspal bergesekan dengan kulit Annie. Annie meringis pelan dan perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mereka berempat tajam.

"Hei lihatlah, dia menantang kita semua"

"Tunggu!"

Bagaikan Spiderman bertemu Mary Jane, Aomine menghentikan _ijime__(5)_yang dilakukan oleh mereka berempat. Sayangnya, dipunggungnya tidak ada jubah merah berkibar.

"Hoo rupanya ada pacarnya yang hendak menolong ya. Bagus, pertarungan akan dimulai"

Aomine mendekat kearah mereka dengan posisi kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang. Ia meniru gerakan salah satu pahlawan bertopeng yang ia lihat di tv. Salah satu dari mereka maju ke arah Aomine dan memukul perutnya sebelum Aomine melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah yankee itu. Sontak Aomine jatuh dengan tidak elitenya. Ya, tinggi yankee yang satu ini melebihi Aomine bahkan menyamai tinggi Murasakibara.

"Ugh" Aomine memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat pukulan tadi. Ia kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Kecuali menghadang seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih kecil.

"Stamina-mu cemen juga haha!"

"Payah haha bahkan anak sd bisa melawanmu"

"hei lihatlah dia kalah"

"Haha hanya badan saja yang besar"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Seperti ada halilintar yang menyambarnya berkali-kali. Kalimat yang diucapkan para yankee itu justru menciptakan sebuah kobaran api besar di dadanya. Kobaran itu terus merambat melambangkan keberanian yang lebih besar. Sampai akhirnya Aomine mengangkat wajahnya menatap mereka dengan keji.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku. Hanyalah aku"

Begitulah kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan sehingga dijadikan moto hidupnya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Aomine di pertandingan basket.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh sangat keras. Rupanya yankee yang berada di dekat Annie sudah mental jatuh ke tanah. Mata Annie pun juga mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya berwarna biru. Lalu ia melanjutkan aksinya membanting ketiga preman itu yang tingginya dua kali dari tinggi Annie.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Aku jadi bisa menghabisi mereka semua" ujar Annie seraya berjalan ke arah Aomine yang masih duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, moto yang bagus..." ujar Annie lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya membantu Aomine berdiri. Aomine menyahut uluran itu dan baru sadar betapa kecilnya tubuh Annie.

"Aku belum mengetahui namamu.." Ujar Annie

"Aomine Daiki..."

"Annie Leondhartd..."

"Hm..Yoroshiku.."

"Kukira kau gadis yang menyebalkan"

"heh, begitukah?"

"Hei, kau terluka"

"Biar sajalah..."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti infeksi."

Aomine mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya yakni sebuah plester obat yang biasa dipakai untuk menutup Luka. Ia langsung menempelkannya pada luka di lengan Annie. Well, kali ini ia benar benar terpana melihatnya. Entah sejak Aomine menempelkan plester itu, detak jantung Annie meningkat. Tetapi, Annie tetap memasang wajah stay cool.

"Nah, sudah.."

"hm. _Domo__(6)_."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi darisini sebelum mereka semua bangun dan memukul kita lagi" ujar Annie seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu

"Ngomong-ngomong, gaya bela dirimu itu bagus.." ujar Aomine berjalan disamping Annie

"Namanya Muay Thai. Bela diri dari Thailand..."

"Sou. Keren juga ya..."

"Kau berani juga ya melawan mereka. Bagimana jika kutraktir makanan di dekat stasiun Shinjuku?"

"Tentu. Aku tak keberatan"

Dalam hatinya, Aomine berteriak senang karena ada seorang gadis cantik mentraktir dirinya di tengah kelaparan melanda. Bagaikan oase di padang pasir begitu luas, ia merasa sangat lega.

Dan selanjutnya adalah dimana Aomine dengan Annie makan di sebuah restoran okonomiyaki yang sangat sederhana. Dari sini, muncul percakapan kecil diantara mereka berdua. Annie mulai mengetahui ternyata Aomine adalah seorang atlit basket di sekolahnya. Lalu sekolah mereka ternyata berdekatan.

"Aha tidak apa jika kau mampir ke sekolahku untuk bertemu denganku" ujar Aomine

Annie tertegun mendengarnya. Karena, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar mau berteman dengannya.

"Kau yakin, mau berteman denganku si makhluk aneh" tanya Annie seraya meletakkan garpunya diatas meja

"hah? Makhluk aneh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Aomine heran

"Semua teman-temanku memanggilku begitu. Hah, mungkin karena fisikku yang berbeda jauh dari kalian semua"

"Menurutku, tidak. Fisik maupun entahlah apa itu tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk berteman bukan?"

Sebuah ukiran senyuman yang sangat singkat terukir di wajahnya "Teman? I see..."

"Dan kau berasal darimana Annie?"

"_Doitsu__(7)_"

"_Doitsu_? Souka. Jauh sekali ya"

"Uhm. Aku kesini hanya untuk sekolah. Lalu setelah selesai pulang lagi"

Lagi-lagi keheningan canggung terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Aomine berdiri dari tempat duduk

"Terimakasih ya atas makanannya" ujar Aomine

Annie juga bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyusul Aomine keluar "Ya. Terimakasih juga dan uhm maaf atas kekasaranku"

"Ah yang itu ya, tidak masalah.."

"Kurasa saatnya kita berpisah?"

"Ya. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi disamping sekolah"

"Sampai jumpa Aomine..."

"Sampai jumpa, Annie..."

Annie mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju stasiun Shinjuku untuk balik ke apartemennya. Sementara Aomine kembali lagi ke tempat tadi. Mereka berdua dipisahkan di depan restoran Okonomiyaki. Belum tentu apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak. Tapi, Insting Annie mengatakan bahwa ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Kini, Annie benar-benar mendapatkan sepercik kehidupan, langkah awalnya untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan. Memang, percikan itu sangatlah kecil dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia percaya suatu hari percikan itu berubah menjadi kembang api dengan indahnya. Yeah walaupun Aomine terlihat kasar, ia percaya bahwa Aomine mempunyai sisi lembut dibalik itu.

Mungkin, Annie harus berterimakasih kepada ayahnya karena telah mengirimnya ke Jepang.

-end-

* * *

**1. Verdammn: Sial**  
**2. Teme: Kamu tapi dalam artian brengsek.**  
**3. Sankyu: Bahasa serapan artinya terimakasih.**  
**4. Yankee: Preman**  
**5. Ijime: Bullying**  
**6. Domo: Thanks**  
**7. Douitsu: Jerman**

**Ettoo.. gak banyak ngomong sih tentang fanfic ini. Hanya ide liar yang tercantol di pikiranku lalu aku tuangkan disini.**

**Buat Annie-san, semoga dirimu menyukainya;)**

**Danke.**


End file.
